


Private/Public

by billythesquid



Category: Wakfu
Genre: Breast Fucking, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fingerfucking, Hand Jobs, Thighs, thick thighs save lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21825418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/billythesquid/pseuds/billythesquid
Summary: The married couples take whatever they can get, whenever they can get it.
Relationships: Amalia Sheran Sharm/Yugo (Wakfu), Evangelyne/Tristepin Percedal
Comments: 14
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A vague sequel to "Before the Main Event."

One thing they _didn’t_ miss about life on the road: the utter lack of privacy.

On good nights it wasn’t too bad, the Percidals sneaking off in one direction and the newlyweds sneaking off in the other, each searching for a glade or a hollow or even a bush. On bad nights- like this one- the Brotherhood of the Tofu would scramble for cover, all huddling in one shelter as Amalia and Yugo moped over their lost honeymoon.

Fortunately, this time there was an inn conveniently nearby.

Unfortunately, it was full to the brim with fellow adventurers, all seeking shelter from the storm.

Fortunately again, there was one room left- the Honeymoon Suite, as luck would have it, left unclaimed due to the high cost. And Amalia was never one to let money stand in the way of comfort.

Unfortunately, Eva reacted… _poorly…_ when Amalia suggested that she take her family to the common room and leave the suite to Yugo and Amalia, since they actually qualified.

And now the entire Brotherhood was crammed into a room barely the size of Amalia’s bed in the palace. All four Percidals were squeezed together on the bed, Eva thinking of her kids first and her friends second. Ruel had blessed them with his absence, taking Junior into his Havresac, and leaving Cléophée to use it as a pillow, seeing how she was the only other person who could stand the smell. And that left the newlyweds, who were camped under the window with whatever spare blankets they could gather.

Amalia was still pouting next to him, but Yugo really didn’t mind (too much). The _tap-tap_ of the sleet and the howl of the wind, his friends’ steady breathing, the thrill of adventure-

The warmth of Amalia…

Half-asleep, Yugo remembered the early days, back when they were young and innocent and thought nothing of waking up cuddling each other. And then she grew up and he didn’t, and he was terrified it would be like that forever, and now he was older, and now they were-

Well, it was nice. Nice, and peaceful, and he couldn’t imagine anything better than to share a pile of blankets on the floor with Amalia.

Amalia had a better imagination.

Yugo thought nothing of it when his bride threw an arm around him, nor when she slipped a hand under his shirt. It was only when her hand slid down, nails scratching his belly a bit, did Yugo blink awake and sit up.

_“_ _Shh...”_ Amalia gently pulled him back down, whispering sweet nothings before her teeth closed around his earlobe and sucked. After the past few days of marching next to his wife without being able to touch her, it didn’t take long for Yugo to respond, his cock stiffening quickly in her hand as he threw himself into her arms.

The sensible part of him was screaming- Eva and Pinpin were there, and Cléo, and the _kids,_ and while they’d experimented with exhibitionism before it was never like _this_ -

But then she gave his cock a tender squeeze and he stopped worrying about that.

One of them had enough sense to pile the blankets around them, but he wasn’t sure who, kissing as hard as they were. He found the hem of her pants and his fingers slid in, past her unkempt bush to her pussy.

She bucked her hips as his fingers slid in, brushing her clit and curling inside her. Only by biting her finger did she stifle her cry, releasing Yugo as she steadied herself.

It was late, and they had a long day tomorrow, and Yugo was determined to satisfy his princess. So he pressed his advantage, fingers diving inside her as he craned his neck, kissing her cheek before he whispered into her ear.

He told her everything he loved about her, how she was the most beautiful princess in the world, and the greatest hero in Sadida, and how she saved his father and his town, and that he was the luckiest Eliatrope, and he wanted nothing more than to serve her forever and ever-

_“_ _Oh.”_

That little murmur was the sweetest sound in world.

They kissed, smothering any further cries as her pussy clenched around his fingers and her sweet juices soiled the inn blankets. He cuddled her as she came down, waiting until she gathered herself before taking care of his own need.

She smiled beatifically, kissing him before taking him in hand again-

And then the bed creaked as Eva sat up, Cra ears straining to find the source of the racket, and Cléophée smirked at them, one hand still underneath the covers, and Yugo realized it was going to be a while yet still before he got to enjoy his honeymoon again...


	2. Chapter Two

It’d been about a month, and Princess Amalia was _not_ impressed with their honeymoon.

Not that she blamed Yugo, of course. Her little groom performed as best he could, carrying her off to the wilds to make love surrounded by pure nature- or some torrid fucking, if that’s what they felt like, thrusting at her until she screamed and bathing her in his seed. And when they were stuck in close quarters, sharing a room with the rest of the party, he’d still perform, discreetly fingering her to completion as his lips covered up her cries, or kneeling down obediently whenever she could corner him in private. And then, after he’d serviced her, he’d give her a kiss, never asking for anything else from her.

And she was _sick_ of it.

Yes, she was the princess, born to be worshipped, and it was right and just that Yugo should adore her, and it’s not like she wouldn’t pay him back when this was over, and-

And now she’d pulled him into the filthy little alley behind the third-rate inn the Brotherhood had found for the night.

Yugo’s first instinct was to kneel before his princess. That should have pleased her, but she pulled him up for a rather rough sort of kiss. This was the night when she’d remind Yugo _why_ he had married her, after all.

Just as soon as she figured out how.

She wasn’t just going to suck him off. The ground was dirty, after all, and Yugo was… _exuberant…_ enough even with regular draining sessions. The thought of how much Eliatrope seed must be churning inside those balls made her stomach flip-flop.

Yugo was getting impatient, slipping a hand under her tights to squeeze her ass. She knew where he was going with this, but she didn’t want to just ride Yugo to completion. For one thing, her contraceptive potions were running low this far from the palace, and she was trying to conserve them as long as possible. The last thing the Brotherhood needed was to face the final battle with her belly swollen.

The other reason, of course, was that once she got a little taste of Yugo in her there was no way they were leaving the alleyway tonight.

Yugo wasn’t thinking of any of that, naturally. He kissed around her throat and breasts, worshipping her bare skin as he pulled at her tights and fingered her dripping flower. He’d somehow pulled down his shorts while she wasn’t looking, and now his cock was brushing against her pubic hair, thick and wild so far from the palace beauticians. She’d been a little embarrassed at first at her unkempt state, but Yugo didn’t seem to mind. In fact, it seemed to get him more excited, as his cock nestled against her pussy lips, ready to make her his again-

Oh, _that’s_ what she could do.

Yugo mumbled an apology as his cock squeezed through the gap in her thighs. But before he could pull back and adjust his aim, she reached down his back to cup his cute little tush and hold him in place.

She smirked a bit at his confusion and gave him a little pinch. As he flinched he rolled his hips, and as he rolled his hips she squeezed her thighs together, trapping his prick against her pussy. It… well, it wasn’t what she _really_ wanted, but as she shifted her weight and squeezed her thighs his stiff cock throbbed, sending tingles up her clit. And the way he blushed and avoided her gaze- as if he’d never ever touched her before, or kissed her pussy, or filled every hole with his seed, or- well.

Yes, this would do nicely.

Amalia took the lead, as was natural. First, she would pinch her legs together, drawing him forward. And then she would _sl-o-o-ow-ly_ part her thighs, letting him have just enough space to pull back, until his ruddy swollen cockhead nestled in her pussy lips. And as she teased his rear, he would roll his hips and slide his cock forward until his balls rested against her skin, and he buried his face in her cleavage, where he could show his appreciation.

Her thighjob wasn’t as good as riding his cock until he came, but Amalia was still enjoying herself. It was dirty, and lewd, and utterly unbecoming of a princess, and it was absolute heaven to see that hazy look on Yugo’s face. He melted against her, utterly enthralled by her magnificent thighs, hips pumping faster and faster as his weeks of forced abstinence left him powerless against her charms. He was the greatest hero in the World of Twelve, and he was _hers,_ and all she had to do was just _touch_ him like this, and this, and this… Oh, if she wasn’t careful, she might get off on this as well.

Eva’s presence was just the cherry on top.

She must have come out here to yell at them about something. Amalia remembered that look all too well, having been on the receiving end more than once. Now she wore a look of shock, unable to lecture them.

Perhaps Amalia should have done this sooner? It certainly shut Eva up. She patted Yugo’s hat, coaxing him on, as she smirked at her friend. Evangelyne swallowed, looking scandalized- as if she were one to talk!- but she didn’t go back inside. Instead she held still, staring at Yugo’s ass as he thrust away, swallowing nervously as her hand crept towards her pants.

Evangelyne seemed to realize what she was doing and straightened up. Amalia was a little disappointed, but that was okay. She could still bask in her friend’s envy, as her little husband lost all control, doubling his speed, panting and gasping into her breasts. Her pussy tingled with arousal, and she regretted not taking Yugo for a ride- give Eva something to _really_ envy-

“Amalia-” That one word, desperate and full of lust, was all the warning she had as Yugo came.

Amalia knew from experience- lots and _lots_ of experience- how bountiful Yugo could be. Evangelyne clearly hadn’t expected Yugo to compete with Tristepin, as her eyes widened and studied the warm cum dripping down the wall behind them. To Amalia’s delight, Eva seemed to forget herself, cupping her breasts and licking her lips. Would she go hunt down Pinpin and drag him out here to join them, or just start fingering herself right there in the doorway?

Yugo continued thrusting, her thighs milking him for all he had as a few sticky strands clung to her skin and oozed down her legs. Amalia beamed, patting his cheek as he blushed and mumbled an apology for his utter lack of self control, and suggested how he could make it up to her.

His cock, half-hard and oozing cum, stiffened at once, and he picked her up with supernatural ease, considerate enough to find a clean patch of wall instead of just rutting her in a puddle of his own fluids. Amalia spread her legs and grinned triumphantly at Eva as Yugo suckled her breasts, getting petty revenge for all those years of having to listen to the Cra and the Iop as the princess went without. Oh, Sadida, her pussy was dripping now-

And then Cléophée ruined it by calling for Evangelyne.

“No!” Eva flushed beet-red. “No, they’re not out here.” She threw one last apologetic look over her shoulder at the newlyweds as she darted back into the inn.

Oh, darn. Amalia shrugged and looked down at Yugo, frozen with shame at how he’d behaved in front of his friend, and gently reminded him that he owed his princess an orgasm or three.

He blinked, and grinned, and soon Amalia was cooing as his fingers slid into her dripping flower, and planning their next encounter...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little somethin-somethin, in addition to the longer smut I hope to produce monthly.


	3. Chapter Three

There were four of them, this time. Cléophée and the twins had volunteered to take the little cabin, and Ruel had his bag. The two married couples had the larger room, and they were fast asleep as the boat swayed and creaked.

Well, most of them.

Evangelyne stared up at the tiny ceiling, her thoughts racing too quickly to allow her rest. The frantic rush to the docks, their unknown enemy, what awaited them on the opposite shore-

Amalia and Yugo in the alley…

She blushed and turned over, studying the newly married pair from behind her husband’s chest, and they looked so _happy_. Amalia had her hair undone much like when she was younger, and Yugo had a protective arm over his bride, sleeping face wearing a kindly grin. They looked sweet and innocent, and you wouldn’t think they were so-

Eva grimaced and buried her face in Pinpin’s chest. It was _wrong-_ not them, they were adults now, even if Eva never imagined her young friends being so perverted. It was wrong of _her_ to obsess over it, over what adults did in their own time. The sight of Yugo’s small but strong frame as he pinned Amalia to the wall, the way Amalia reveled in her husband’s attentions… that _attitude_ of hers, that superior smirk as Eva accidentally spied on them despite herself.

As if she and Pinpin had never been daring!

Pinpin blinked awake and she covered his lips with hers before his mumbled inquiries could wake their roommates. In their early years it’d always been one waking the other, and he soon returned her kisses, his hand fumbling about her rear as he remembered their midnight rendezvous.

There’d been nights when they would couple until the sun rose, but they had no time for that now. Eva contented herself with removing her husband’s pants, rear wiggling in the air as she fished out his cock and breathed in his scent. A quick little treat for him, a little self-care, and then she could sleep.

Amalia might think her bodyguard as nothing more than a prude, but Eva had no trouble at all taking her husband’s meaty length down her throat until her chin rested near his balls, swallowing as she pushed her head down. He grew stiff and hard in her mouth, and Eva could only breath through her nose. It wasn’t easy, but the Cra were nothing if not diligent in all matters, and she’d had plenty time to practice.

It was strange to admit to herself, but Eva rather enjoyed this. She relaxed herself as her tutors taught her, running Cra meditation mantras through her head, her tongue studying the underside of his shaft as her lips tightened around his base. And when she was good and ready she lifted her head, his cock shiny with spit as he slid out of her mouth.

Pinpin whined a bit as the chill air hit his cock, but he didn’t have to suffer long as Eva crawled forward to wrap her tits around his cock. He was oh-so-fond of this, Eva mused as she hugged her cleavage together, but she preferred to _feel_ him, to have him inside her, whether it was her mouth or her pussy or even her ass.

Still, it was an interesting feeling, how warm his cock was against her titflesh. And despite his raw strength he was so easy to control, too. As she slid him between, he would grip the sheets. When she squeezed her tits from side to side he would whimper. And when she bent her head to suckle on him, the bright red head poking out of her pale breasts-

One hand cupping her breasts together, the other snaked down to twiddle her clit and finger her pussy. Soon she established a rather clumsy rhythm, sliding his shaft through her cleavage as her fingers curled deep inside her pussy. As she pulled back his cockhead settled in between, gently pulling at her sensitive skin as her fingertips teased her clit.

_“_ _E- Eva_ _-”_ She smiled up at him and gave his cock a little kiss, suckling the head with a moan that was more than mere teasing. In fact, she was beginning to rethink her earlier plan. Her fingers just weren’t enough to satisfy her, and they were both so close already-

The bed next to them creaked.

Pinpin didn’t hear, of course, the mighty warrior too busy drooling as he stared at her tits. Eva suddenly realized how exposed they were, caught squarely in the moonlight as they were. But the royal couple were fast asleep, Amalia gently snoring and Yugo staring at them-

Oh, dear.

The poor boy- poor _young man,_ she reminded herself- blinked at them, no doubt woken by the Percidals’ antics despite their attempts at being quiet.

_He really is a good bodyguard,_ Eva thought with some pride.

Her second thought was that it was time to end it. She would let Pinpin finish in her mouth, swallow his seed, and try to ignore the heat between her legs.

Her _third_ thought was- well, it wasn’t really a thought at all. It was instinct that made her wriggle up, to kiss Pinpin’s lips as her hand guided his cock to her dripping pussy.

And she kissed him again, muffling her moans as his wonderful thickness filled her completely. With a shake of her hips she raised herself, creamy white ass outlined in the moonlight as she hung over his cock, and then she dropped her hips and took him all again.

Eva had taken it slow when Pinpin was between her breasts, and she took him fast now, awkward little half-thrusts that shook the bed. They were getting a little loud, but why worry? They’d already been caught.

Not that Pinpin cared about such things. He seized her hips, lifting her up and holding her in place, before he bumped his hips and filled her up again, quick, rapid thrusts that sent lightning bolts of pleasure up her spine.

Despite her earlier teasing, Eva came first, her pussy clenching around his cock as she moaned into his mouth. Only when she was finished did her knight let himself come, his thick seed spilling out and dripping on the sheets. He always came _so much,_ more than any man she’d been with. In fact only Yugo could compare-

Yugo…

Eva snuck a glance over at the royals. Amalia was still fast asleep despite the energy of their coupling, and Yugo faced the wall, trying to give his friends some privacy, his hat’s ears prickling with embarrassment.

He was such a sweet young man, Eva thought sleepily, as Pinpin’s cock slipped out of her and his cum pooled on the sheets. No wonder Amalia had fallen for him-

Her last thought was that perhaps she could check in on the royals again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess this counts as a Milf May contribution.


End file.
